


Un lungo Samhain

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cemetery, Crack, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Samhain, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Ciò che per alcuni è una prova di coraggio, per altri è un incontro romantico. Sfortunatamente, c'è un terzo incomodo.





	Un lungo Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest “Halloween Party – Revival” a cura di Fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: Gita al cimitero come prova di coraggio.  
> BONUS: Samhain

“Non ci si lascia andare mai abbastanza in queste situazioni, non trovi?”   
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri e profondi finì con il sospirare appena, un breve rantolo piuttosto inquieto, mentre le mani del suo compagno, solide e forti, e le braccia muscolose e tuttavia aggraziate erano strette intorno al suo torso.  
Per l'altro, così abituato a a guardare la tv ed a strimpellare la chitarra tutto il tempo, di certo quella non era un’esperienza prevista dal regolamento interno della sua esistenza. Purtroppo, ormai ci era dentro e con tutto il collo, quindi era normale che non potesse pronunciarsi né a favore né contro: la prima risposta avrebbe sicuramente tradito il tremore nella sua voce, mentre la seconda avrebbe potuto stizzire il suo compagno e il ragazzone alto e muscoloso, che segretamente tremava come una foglia, non voleva assolutamente rischiare di rimanere solo nella notte in quel luogo così... tetro.   
Ciò che venne fuori dalla sua gola, quindi, fu solo un gemito lieve, un sospiro appena percepito; l’altro lo interpretò come voleva, cioè come un sospiro di piacere dovuto a quel contatto prolungato. Chong appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Zhao e annusò piacevolmente il profumo di colonia e shampoo che si levava dalla pelle del compagno, non si era mai sentito così bene.   
“E’ che i suoni, le emozioni, che si percepiscono nei cimiteri sono così coinvolgenti!” mormorò ancora nell’orecchio di Zhao.  
Dentro di sé, questi era convinto di aver percepito un movimento al limitare del suo campo visivo. Era un gesto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di approfondire per molti motivi, dato che si trovavano in una cripta, era quasi mezzanotte e ad illuminare il loro abbraccio c’era solo il lume delle candele accese sulle tombe.   
A scuola in molti sapevano che Chong fosse un ragazzo assai particolare; lo stesso Zhao era cresciuto con lui e sapeva quanto all’altro piacesse proprio quel periodo dell’anno, di quante volte avesse insistito per quella gita al cimitero fuori programma. Era forse proprio per i suoi continui dinieghi che, in fondo, il più alto si era sentito in colpa ed aveva ceduto; ora, però, in quell’angolo piccolo al limitare delle pietre tombali, con l’odore della polvere e della decomposizione intorno, dei fiori che stagnano in acque putride, la sola cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era fuggire fuori urlando.   
Eppure non poteva.   
Quante volte Chong lo aveva seguito in qualche stadio a tifare sport di cui non si era mai interessato? Era giusto così… ma Zhao sentiva sotto pelle quella sensazione tipica di chi sapeva di aver fatto una sciocchezza, quindi scivolò ancora di più contro il suo compagno. Erano seduti a terra, tra la polvere, imbacuccati per il freddo di novembre appena giunto; il più alto si lasciò stringere ancora, cercando di non pensare a quell’ombra che era sicuro di aver visto.   
“Passavate così il tempo con la band?”, chiese alla fine, dubbioso.  
Chong ridacchiò, serrando ancora di più le braccia intorno al corpo dell’altro nel timore che potesse sfuggirgli come un’anguilla: sapeva che Zhao era più veloce di lui e che sarebbe sicuramente sparito nel giro di pochi secondi. Dopo un momento, rispose: “Sì. Ricordi il video in un cimitero? L’abbiamo girato in una notte come questa…”   
In cuor suo, Zhao avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, ma preferì limitarsi a mormorare un leggero “wow...” poco credibile e che tuttavia suonava di certo molto meglio rispetto alle osservazioni che gli erano balenate in mente nell'arco di pochi secondi sulla sanità mentale degli amici di Chong e del suo compagno stesso.   
Poi, lo vide di nuovo. Questa volta sussultò, ansimando appena e, afferrando una delle mani del suo lugubre compagno e quasi stritolandola, si ripropose almeno di chiedere, ansioso: “L’hai visto?”   
La stretta, per Chong, era piacevole e calda. Per un attimo aveva scambiato l’enfasi per autentica passione e non per terrore, ma le parole di Zhao lo spinsero per forza di cose a scrutare nel buio e a ridacchiare di nuovo.   
“Sembra un piccolo uccello che svolazza al limitare dei lumi, forse un pipistrello!”   
Zhao si lasciò andare ad un rantolo e strinse ancora di più le sue dita; la stretta era dolorosa, ma veniva dal suo compagno e Chong era comunque felice di quel tocco così speciale.   
“I miei capelli!”   
Lasciando andare la mano del compagno, Zhao si portò le mani alla capigliatura fluente e si rannicchiò ancora di più contro di lui, la testa stretta tra le mani.   
“Andiamo, è una leggenda metropolitana che i pipistrelli cerchino delle folte capigliature per farci il nido!”   
Zhao chiuse ancora di più gli occhi e si strinse ancora di più nel cappotto: “Nido?! Io pensavo che fosse casuale per il mancato funzionamento dell’ecolocalizzazione in presenza di fili sottili come i capelli! Tu invece mi dici che c’è una oggettiva coscienza e volontà a infilarsi tra i capelli? Oddio... oddio... mandalo via!”   
Chong scosse il capo e comunque fissò meglio nell’oscurità il piccolo pipistrello che svolazzava serenamente di fronte a loro, come se volesse lanciare un messaggio.   
“Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Sei in un cimitero, con il tuo ragazzo che ti rassicura tra le sue braccia e ti preoccupi di un semplice pipistrello che svolazza nella notte?”, sospirò l'altro.  
Piano piano, Zhao si rilassò appena ed almeno aprì gli occhi; scivolò solo un poco a terra per poggiarsi meglio e premere così la nuca contro il petto di Chong, sentendosi davvero di nuovo in colpa, ingrato: dopotutto, era vero che Chong esaudiva tutti i suoi desideri, mentre lui non riusciva nemmeno a passare una notte al cimitero senza frignare come un bambino.   
“Ok...” mormorò infine, fissando con timore il piccolo animale che ancora svolazzava nella cripta. “Però ammetterai che venire allo stadio con me fa meno paura che stare qui sotto a farsi minacciare da un topo volante!”   
Chong sorrise dolcemente, carezzandogli il petto attraverso il maglione caldo.   
“Dipende dai punti di vista...” sussurrò dopo un po’.   
Zhao non rispose nulla, lasciò semplicemente che l’altro finisse la frase.   
“Ho sempre paura che un mio vicino di sedia ubriaco possa cominciare una rissa, che una parte della tifoseria opposta possa portare scompiglio, insomma... ad ognuno le sue paure, no?”   
La frase del compagno in effetti aveva senso e l'altro si sentì sempre più in colpa: “Sai sempre come farmi sentire una pessima persona, sai?”   
“Non era mia intenzione. Volevo solo farti notare quanti tipi di paure ci sono al mondo, anche se a volte alcune ci sembrano così impensabili o improponibili... eppure sono lì, ci mettono ansia e aggrediscono in ogni momento il nostro buonsenso”, spiegò Chong. Spinse gentilmente il suo compagno a voltarsi e gli carezzò con il palmo la guancia, fissandolo negli occhi sorridendo e impastando delicatamente le loro labbra insieme.   
Zhao, rapito da quell’approccio così tenero, dimenticò ogni cosa: non erano più in una cripta al centro del cimitero nella notte di Ognissanti, erano semplicemente i due amici e innamorati che erano sempre stati sin dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti. Quel bacio fu così dolce che quasi non sentì il rumore alle sue spalle, quella sensazione di composto sfrigolio nell’aria, come di una leggera scarica elettrica che lasciava un brivido sulla pelle.   
Quando il bacio terminò con un delicatissimo “ti amo” mormorato uno sulle labbra dell’altro, Zhao si accomodò di nuovo contro il petto di Chong, sistemandosi comodamente, con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Lì per lì non si accorse del cambiamento, ancora preso da tanta tenerezza, ma alla fine fissò lo sguardo su due occhi rossi che lo fissarono dritto nelle pupille; un volto pallido come la morte incorniciato da capelli biondi e dipinto di una espressione strafottente sulle labbra era vicino al suo, la presenza era indubbiamente invadente.   
“Allora è lui il famoso Zhao! Sembra molto saporito!”   
Il giovane atleta urlò di terrore, vedendo i canini appuntiti balenare tra le labbra rosse come il sangue. Svenne subito dopo, tra le braccia di uno stupito Chong che lo afferrò prima che rotolasse di lato, tenendolo stretto contro di sé.   
“Zio Jia! Che diavolo ci fai qui?”   
Il nuovo venuto rizzò di nuovo la schiena, fissandolo divertito e portandosi la mano al fianco.   
“Beh, se devo far venire un infarto ai fidanzati di mio nipote per poterli conoscere, sai che sono disposto a tutto!” rispose l’altro, portandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.   
“Dovevi per forza presentarti così?”   
Guo Jia si imbronciò e scosse il capo: “Da quando ti vergogni di tuo zio?”   
Chong, nervosamente, si inginocchiò vicino al suo compagno e lo tenne stretto a lungo tra le sue braccia, carezzandogli i capelli scompigliati e scuotendolo appena: “Da quando è un irresponsabile!”   
“Suvvia”, si difese l’altro. “Volevo solo divertirmi un po’! Complimenti, comunque, sembra molto resistente”.  
Chong cercò ancora di far riprendere conoscenza a Zhao, ma senza riuscire nell’intento; alla fine sospirò e ritornò a sedersi contro il muro freddo, tenendo il fidanzato tra le braccia, carezzandogli teneramente un fianco.   
“Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca, ma di certo stavi per ammazzarlo di paura”, ribatté perplesso il moro, gettando un’occhiata al lontano parente. “Piuttosto, da quando sei tornato in città? Se avessi saputo, te l’avrei presentato...”   
Jia rise e si sedette al fianco del nipote, fissandolo dritto negli occhi: “Bugiardo. Lo sapevi che sarei tornato a casa per Samhain, lo festeggiamo insieme ogni anno! Di solito aspettavi sempre l’arrivo di tuo zio prima di venire in questa cripta!”   
Chong fece spallucce: “Sono cresciuto...”   
Jia allungò la mano e scompigliò i capelli dell’altro, divertito da quella capigliatura che di solito stava sempre al suo posto: “Buon Samhain, nipotino!”   
Chong sbuffò pur sapendo che in fondo era il suo modo per dimostrargli riconoscenza: “Buon Samhain a te, zio vampiro...”   
Rimasero nella notte ad osservare ancora un po’ le vecchie tombe crepate, nelle narici era ancora forte l’odore dei fiori e della decomposizione. Era il loro mondo e nei secoli per la loro famiglia era sempre stato complicato conciliarlo con quello normale, ma in fondo in fondo ci riuscivano senza troppi problemi.   
Chong gettò ancora un’occhiata a Zhao, certo che il suo fidanzato avrebbe sicuramente capito tutto un po’ alla volta e avrebbe smesso di avere paura. Dopotutto, il suo compagno era la persona giusta per lui, per questo di certo non se lo sarebbe fatto sfuggire tanto facilmente.  
Passando le dita tra i fili sottili, giocò a lungo con ciocche di capelli di Zhao, sentendo il respiro dell’altro farsi più leggero. Sapeva che il suo compagno si sarebbe svegliato presto e di dovergli delle spiegazioni, ma ci sarebbe riuscito: Zhao, a modo suo, era molto tollerante.   
Alla fine, la voce delicata e gentile di suo zio lo scosse dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali sul futuro: “Piuttosto, quando gli dici che è un licantropo?”   
Decisamente, sarebbe stato un lungo Samhain.

 


End file.
